The present invention relates to grinding mills which are particularly, although not exclusively useful for grinding crushed coal, ore, stones, clay and other similar materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grinding mill of the coaxial two cone type.
Grinding mills have previously been proposed which have coaxial, telescopic cones but which are extremely complicated and which operate at a high speed. In all cases it is the internal cone which rotates and this prevents the construction of large mills or crushers because the stress on the internal cone prevents a suitable constructional arrangement. It is also found in this type of mill that cones become worn out fast and this makes the machine expensive to operate.
With the mill of the present invention it is possible, under some circumstances to reduce the complexity of the machine whilst increasing its productivity, reducing the unkeep cost, permitting the dimensions to be increased, and finally making it possible to crush, grind or otherwise reduce any material which it may be desired to treat, even in the most difficult cases which cannot be dealt with by the previously proposed mills.